Sometimes the Future Bites
by Kurt-Blaine-Klaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are happily married and are living in New York the city of their dreams, but they are missing something a baby. Briana is a struggling college student. What happens when their paths cross, will Briana make Kurt and Blaine's dream come true and give them a baby or will her life stand in the way. Klaine and Sam/OC.
1. Life Sucks!

AN: Okay so for those of you reading my other stories, they will eventually be updated. I don't know when, but I am working on them. This idea sprung from watching The New Normal so enjoy, and who else is super excited for the new season of Glee?

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to RIB; the only one I own is Briana.

Note: The first three chapters focus heavily on Briana, but only because all characters must have a proper back story, but Klaine is mentioned quite a few times in this and those chapters, so just because Klaine isn't a main focus in this chapter don't hate me, because they are a huge part of the story.

* * *

It was a nice September day in New York City, the leafs had just turned a nice reddish/brown. Briana was in her small apartment tying her blonde hair into a ponytail, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Jeff, ready for our morning run?" She asked hugging her equally blonde cousin tightly.

"Bri are you sure you should be wearing that?" Jeff asked gesturing to her sports bra and running shorts.

"Why not it's still fall it's not like it's twenty degree's outside, and besides stop worrying about me, I am twenty-three and I will be starting my first day interning tomorrow at one of the top hospital's in New York, and what will you be doing, staring on Broadway as a dancer. She said smacking the blonde on the back of his head as she threw on a jacket.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I will never understand why you went to Medical School when you are so much more talented than me."

"Because unlike you I enjoy using my brain, and you of all people should know why I chose Medical School."

"I'm sorry Bri wait for me." Jeff called out to the girl way ahead of him for someone so small she could run.

Briana slowed down enough for Jeff to catch up to her. "How's your boyfriend, Nicky-Poo?" She asked with a laugh, knowing how much that name got to him.

"We don't see each other that much, because he is at Harvard studying Law, and please don't call him that ever again."

Kurt and Blaine were taking a walk in Central Park with their dog, Lady. Kurt was trying to get ideas for Fashion Week; he loved those small moments like this with his Husband, Kurt still found it strange to call his High School sweetheart his Husband.

If you would have told Kurt in High School he would go on to star in Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, RENT, West Side Story, and have a huge fashion empire that would rival 'the late Alexander McQueen'; and be married to a successful Doctor who had discovered the cure for AIDS all before he turned twenty-seven he would have laughed in your face, but now Kurt was happy but one thing was missing in his world as baby, the one thing he and Blaine wanted more than anything. There was just one problem no one wanted to be the surrogate.

Briana laughed as a fluffy dog blocked Jeff's path "Come on Jeffie!" She demanded jogging in place.

"The dog won't move." Jeff said as two guys ran after their dog.

"Sorry Lady need's to learn not to chase after everything she's sees." The guy with curly hair said picking up the small dog.

"Oh my Gaga, Jeff how long has it been." The guy with sparkling blue eyes said hugging the blonde guy.

"Will someone please explain what the bloody hell is going on?" Briana said looking slightly grouchy.

"Bri you seriously need to stop watching Harry Potter and this is America not England so please stop talking like a British person, and meet my friends from Dalton Academy." Jeff said with an eye roll.

"Bite me, I know I have seen that series more times than the average person, but hey it was a great movie and book series." She replied sticking out her tongue.

"Really I thought you were twenty-three not five Bri, and meet the infamous Klaine, whom I have told you a lot about." Jeff said with a smile happy to see his old friends.

"Jeffie I can't believe you knew Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson when they was still in High School!" Briana exclaimed excitedly.

"Sorry guys that would be my annoying cousin, Briana." Jeff said with an eye roll.

"Jeff how dare you, I am not annoying it's not every day you meet your favorite fashion designer/Broadway star, and the Doctor who found the cure for something horrible." Briana said glaring at Jeff. "Blaine it will be so nice working with you." She said sweetly.

"You're a Doctor!" Blaine asked surprised looking at the skinny, blonde girl in front of him.

"Intern, and please close your mouth, I am sure Kurt would hate it if a fly flew in." She said sweetly as Kurt nodded in agreement.

"So Jeffie how is Nick doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine and Briana went for a walk to discuss Doctor things.

"Good he is just finished his last year at Harvard Law School, and is currently doing a year internship with an incredible firm."

"Oh wow that's amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess so; it's kinda hard dating someone as successful as Nick."

"So your successful to Jeff, you might not have graduated from Harvard but you are on Broadway." Kurt said trying to comfort Jeff.

"As a dancer, look at me I am the Dalton Academy failure. Wes is a Brain Surgeon, David is a Lawyer, and Trent is Judge." Jeff murmured as he saw Briana and Blaine in a discussion over an article in some Medical Journal.

"No! You are not a failure trust me you are on Broadway that is a huge feat, you know my annoying friend Rachel Berry? She didn't make it she cracked and is back home in Lima trying to claw her way in Community Theatre. I can't believe Wes is a Brain Surgeon I was thinking a judge, you remember his unhealthy gavel obsession; and are Wes and David still together?" Kurt asked laughing at his Husband.

"Yes, most everyone who dated at Dalton are still together except Sebastian and Cameron, so how are the New Directions?"

"Sam is a doctor which is surprising given his grades, he is living in New York, Santana and Mercedes are out promoting their sixth album, and Santana married Brittany has a baby on the way. Rachel as I said hopeless, Finn was just promoted to a General in the Army and married an amazing woman a couple months ago. Puck is in California working on his first album, Quinn is killing it in Hollywood she gets everything she audition's for. Artie is a rapper and is on tour overseas. Tina and Mike are married and have two cute babies a boy and a girl and they also took over Mr. Schue's job as Show Choir Director."

Jeff noticed Kurt's face fall at the word babies, he could understand seeing as that was a sad thing about being gay, most adoption companies laughed in your face, and finding a surrogate was like finding a needle in a haystack, impossible.

"That's cool about Finn; I never would have guessed that about Sam. Six albums already do those girls have a life outside the studio. Santana pregnant, I feel sorry for Brittany. Rachel finally got what she deserved. That's awesome about Tina and Mike; I know they will do better than Mr. Shue. I knew about Quinn my God she is talented. I still doesn't feel like we have moved on does it?" Jeff asked smiling glad to be catching up with an old friend.

"No, it doesn't, it's seems like just yesterday Blaine and I graduated and tried to find a place in the city and now it seems like a dream." Kurt replied watching a woman pass by with a stroller frowning slightly.

"You want kids?" Jeff asked noticing how Kurt looked at the mother and baby; you could clearly see the pain in his eyes.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Dude, it's painfully obvious and don't fret about it, I want kids too, but we both knew it would be difficult being gay."

"I just wish it wasn't so hard, Blaine and I have tried adoption, several surrogacy clinics, and nothing seems to happen." Kurt replied brushing the tears away from his eyes.

"I know Kurt, but if it's meant to happen it will." Jeff said hugging Kurt as Briana came back to the two guys with Blaine in tow.

"Come on Jeffie, I am tired and tomorrow will be long, I need to study and get some sleep before work." Briana called as she said goodbye to Blaine and Kurt.

"Coming don't get your panties in a bunch."

Briana and Jeff walked back to her apartment after a visit to Starbucks for coffee. Briana sighed loudly as she exited the elevator and saw that dreaded notice saying she was late on rent, on her door.

"Damn it!" Briana said pulling it of her door and putting the notice in the pile with the other notices. Her apartment was small consisting of a small living room, bedroom, kitchen, and a desk for studying. The apartment was colorful, but still small.

"How many does that make?" Jeff asked looking at the pile of notices.

"I think the fifth or sixth, it's just so hard Jeff. I am on a scholarship but New York is so damn expensive and I just can't do it anymore." Briana said looking at her cousin with tear filled eyes as her cell phone went off. She sighed seeing it was her dad.

"Hello dad." She answered glaring at Jeff who flopped down on her couch.

"God you would think he would leave me alone seeing as how I am twenty-three and can take care of myself." Briana said throwing her phone onto the table.

"Is he on your case again?"

"No shit Sherlock, he is the reason I never seem to have any money everytime I go to use my credit card it's maxed out due to his drinking problem."

"Easy girl, how have you managed to graduate from Columbia and deal with his ass?" Jeff asked pulling the girl closer to him.

"I still have no clue, but I can tell you one thing, I have to find some way to make money before I get evicted."

"You could always move in with me, I love you Bri, you know that and besides there is plenty of room in my apartment."

"No offence Jeffie but your apartment is in party central and I need peace and quiet." Briana responded knowing how wild Jeff's apartment building got at night.

"Bri, you need a place to stay or you will be evicted, look at these bills, you won't be able to pay all this."

"I know okay. Stop hounding me; I have a huge day tomorrow, and I must go study." Briana said getting off the couch and storming to her room.

"I'm sorry Bri, but you're acting like a child." Jeff said on the outside of the bedroom door. "At least let me help you study."

"Go away!" Briana called studying over her anatomy book.

"Fine, but I will be back later." Jeff replied exiting her apartment.

Briana sighed and fell fast asleep; she was awoken five hours later to Jeff barging into her room.

"Shimmy into that, we are going clubbing with some friends." Jeff said depositing a tight, short purple dress onto her bed that a had a deep V in the front.

"No, I have work in the morning and I don't want to make money by being a striper."

"Not what I meant, come on Bri you need to lighten up. Seriously Hun when was the last time you had a boyfriend, or gotten laid?" Jeff asked pulling the blanket's away from her.

"That is none of your business now get out of my apartment." Briana growled sending Jeff a bitch glare.

"Let me guess High School is the last time you gotten laid?"

"Yes, and Jason was my first and last boyfriend, we both saw how well that turned out, now please get out."

"No, come on go put on that dress and come with me for some fun, you need to live a little Bri." Jeff begged his cousin.

Briana grabbed the dress and strutted to her bathroom; she put on the dress, curled her long blonde hair, put her ice blue contacts in, and went to her closet to find her silver strappy stilettos.

"Damn girl, you look hot, hell if I wasn't gay and we weren't related I would so be attacking you right now." Jeff said with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, but this dress isn't confortable." Briana said grabbing her purse and held open the door for Jeff, who looked stunning in a dress shirt, cardigan, tie, skinny jeans, and black Converse.

"Deal with it."

"Bite me."

Briana and Jeff hailed a taxi and got out once they got to the club. Jeff smiled and the bouncer waved them through. The club was wild, but really cool neon lights flashed everywhere and the music was so loud it could have been heard from Mars. The two were quickly attacked by Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and a really cute blonde guy with a large mouth.

"Nicky, I missed you." Jeff said running into his boyfriend's arms.

"I missed you to six."

"Oh Gaga not this again." Kurt cried as Blaine handed him a drink.

"What am I missing?" Briana asked following Kurt, Blaine, and the blonde guy to the dance floor.

"It's rather ridiculous; they started it in school, basically it's how many solo's they tried out for, Nick is three, and Jeff is six." Kurt said to Briana as Blaine pulled him to the dance floor.

"Hi I'm Sam Evans, and you are really pretty." Sam said to Briana. "May I get you a drink?"

"Sure!" She replied as Jeff sent her a wink. "I'm Briana Blake, nice to meet you Sam.

Sam winked and came back with a Long Island Ice Tea. "Wanna dance?"

Briana laughed knowing full well after one Long Island Ice Tea she would have a massive hangover, however Jeff was right she was too much of a goodie-goodie.

"So Sam how l-l-long have you b-been in n-New York?" Briana asked slurring her words she only had half of her drink, and she was already drunk.

"Eight years, and you sweetie?" He asked wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Five years." She said watching Jeff stumble around with Nick.

"So how do you know Jeff and Nick?"

"Jeff is my cousin, and my sort of protector." Briana said with a laugh.

"I don't get it, you're a Blake and he is a Sterling how can you be cousins? He makes an excellent protector. Sam asked with a laugh.

"Briana Sterling is my name, but I changed it to my mom's maiden name, because I don't claim my father. So tell me Sam how do you know Jeff?"

"Oh, sorry! Kurt, Blaine, and I are old friends, and well I met Jeff and Nick during Show Choir competitions, parties, and through Kurt and Blaine."

"It's fine, and so you were in the New Directions."

"Please not mention that group, it was unfair, and you should have just called us, Rachel Berry and the singing trees." Sam said with a laugh.

"Jeff mentioned her once or twice he didn't really like her that much. the school I went to had a fair Show Choir, but I went to boarding school in Texas, it was my mom's idea, and I needed to escape Ohio after she died my dad is horrible, and I have no idea why I am telling you this, considering we just met, but I tend to ramble when I am drunk." Briana said laughing.

"Oh well nobody acts like themselves when drunk, so how about you come back to my place?" Sam said with a wink.

Briana smiled and saw Jeff and Nick making-out in the middle of the dance floor. Kurt and Blaine were groping each other. "Sure as much as I would love to see how far both couple's go before getting kicked out, I could use some fresh air."

Sam smiled and caught the condom that Jeff tossed him. "This way sweetie." He said leading Briana to a taxi.

Sam smiled as the taxi stopped; he was so going to have a fun night. He led Briana up to his penthouse and pushed her against a wall, he kissed her passionately, and he smirked and removed the tight dress from her body.

"You are so pretty Briana."

"T-thank y-you." She uttered still drunk from earlier.

"Sure you want to do this Princess we can stop at any time." He said leading her to the bedroom.

Briana smiled and drifted off to sleep exhausted. Sam's arm was wrapped around her.

Briana woke up the next morning with a warm body pressed against her, 'odd' she thought before the night's event's hit her like a speeding train. "Shit!" She said detangling herself from the guy and running to the conjoining bathroom.

Sam was awoken to the sound of barfing, he remembered the night. "Hangover's bite don't they?" He asked pulling her hair away from her face, and rubbed her back with the other hand.

"Are you always this nice to your one night stands?" She asked once the vomit subsided.

"Who said you were just a one night stand?" He said handing her two Advil.

"Shit I have to be at work in thirty minutes, I hope I see you again sometime." Briana said running out of his apartment.

* * *

AN: So there is the first chapter, Klaine will become a focus soon, I am just giving Briana some background. Blaine has a huge appearance next chapter, and no that will not be the last time we see Sam :) Review and tell me what you thought. Review's make me write faster and make me very happy.

Sneak Peek: Briana and Blaine bond, Kurt, Jeff, Santana, and Mercedes have a lunch date, and Briana gets a chance of a lifetime.


	2. Really?

AN: So happy you like this! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts. Who else is excited that the new season of Glee starts in less than a week? I am in love with Darren's It's Time song so amazing. Oh and I met Darren Criss Thursday, he is such a sweetheart.

Disclaimer: RIB owns Glee, I am just a fan.

* * *

Briana ran into her apartment faster than a bullet, not wanting to be late for her first day of work. She jumped into the shower and finished in less than ten minutes, and was out of the apartment in fifteen, she was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, and hot pink blouse, and a pair of silver ballet flats. She stopped at the local Starbucks for her morning coffee.

"A large Mocha please." Briana said to the Barista handing over the one credit card she had that wasn't maxed out.

"I'm sorry, but it seems your card has been canceled." The Barista said cutting the credit card and handing it over to her.

"I got this." The guy behind her said handing over his credit card.

"Thank you, but I had money." Briana said turning around to face Blaine.

"It's fine really, and come on; otherwise we both will be late."

Briana smiled and followed Blaine down the subway stairs, she hated the subway but it was a lot cheaper than a taxi. "So how was your night?" She asked sitting next to him on the subway.

"Eventful and you should have seen Jeff's happy dance after you left with Sam. Speaking of which how was your night?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"I have the worst hangover even with Advil and coffee."

"Sorry." Blaine replied remembering how nasty hangover's are. "Come on, Intern."

Briana sighed and followed Blaine off the subway and up the stairs down a block and into the large hospital she would be working at. Blaine lead her down a series of corridor's until he stopped at the girl's locker room. "Get dressed and I will meet you when the chief is going over Intern assignments." Blaine said with a wink as he went across the hall to the guy's locker room.

Briana slipped into the room and found the room to be full of Interns; she found an empty locker in the corner and slipped out of her clothes and into her purple scrubs, and her white Puma sneakers. She pulled her hair back and placed her ID badge on her shirt pocket, she felt like crap but she was determined to prove her family wrong, and that she was cut out for this kind of job.

Blaine smiled once he caught sight of her, she laughed slightly seeing Blaine in a pair of black scrubs, and she could only imagine the heart attack Kurt would be having if he saw his Husband in such tasteless clothing.

"Morning Interns, I am the Chief of this hospital and as you know you will be paired with an attending that has graduated and is some of the best doctor's and surgeons in the country. They will be your mentor's and will hopefully make you better doctors. I will go over who is paired with whom, and then you obey your Attending, only seven of you will make it to become great doctors, the rest of you will crack under the pressure good luck." The Chief said glaring at the Interns as he looked at the clipboard in his hands.

"Briana Blake you are with Dr. Blaine Anderson, Head of Pediatrics and one of the best doctor's on staff." The chief announced as Briana smiled at the Chief and went to stand by Blaine, she felt bad for her friend, Nicole, who was paired with a doctor with a permanent scowl on her face, and she looked like a real hard ass.

"So ready for the tour?" Blaine asked with a smile. "I liked your outfit from last night better." He continued with a laugh giving her a once over.

"Sure, and I am sure your Husband would be having a heartache after he saw you in that." However she would admit that his ass looked perfect in a pair of scrubs.

"Kurt has seen me in scrubs before, and well it ended greatly." Blaine replied with a smirk.

"Gross, I didn't need to know that."

"Sorry, and follow me." Blaine said with a laugh. "Okay as I said earlier locker rooms." He gestured to the doors. "Past the locker rooms are the on-call rooms, where you will sleep, if you are on the night shift or have a free moment and need to sleep."

Briana nodded and followed Blaine down the hallway. He was pretty funny and knew having him as her Attending was going to be amazing.

"The Lounge and conference rooms are just past the on-call rooms, The Lounge is a good place to do research on a tough case, or hang out while on the night shifts."

"Okay I understand." Briana replied following Blaine into the elevator.

"Ready to get started, Dr. Blake?" Blaine asked with a wink as the elevator opened up into a busy Pediatrics Emergency Room which was packed and it was only six am in the morning.

"Not really." She said with a laugh as Blaine handed her a file. The first case seemed easy, it read like a typical Stomach Virus. Blaine and Briana worked great together, and Blaine was an excellent teacher.

Briana sighed already exhausted and it was only lunch. "That was exhausting."

Blaine laughed, "You're at the biggest hospital in New York City, what did you expect stiches and boo-boo's?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting that many sick kids." Briana replied with a laugh as she took a bite of her salad.

* * *

Kurt smiled and walked gracefully to the restaurant, Mercedes hugged him tightly as Santana and Jeff waved as he sat down.

"So white boy how have you been?" Mercedes asked sitting down across from Kurt.

"I have been good Cedes, a little busy but good." Kurt replied and ordered a wine when the waiter asked what they wanted for drinks.

"Oh cut the crap Hummel, spill what is wrong before I go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana demanded with a growl as she looked down at her perfectly manicured nails.

"How do you always know something is up, and you still haven't changed, Satan, have you?" Kurt asked as Mercedes hugged Jeff.

"No I haven't changed Hummel, and spill before I cut a bitch."

"Fine, Blaine and I got a call from the last family clinic we applied to, and we were rejected. I have started to give up hope San; I just want a baby is it that hard?"

Santana looked down at her baby bump, "I'm sorry sweetie, I would offer up my body, but I am already pregnant." She said wrapping an arm around Kurt.

Jeff looked up at Kurt sad face, and he remember Briana's bills, she needed money and how hard could it be for her to do that. "Kurt, I might know a girl."

"Really Jeff, who?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his wine.

"Briana."

"Your cousin, do you think she would do it?" Kurt asked finding it hard to believe.

"Dude, you should see the stack of bill notices in her apartment, she acts like she has everything under control; but she doesn't."

"I'll text Blaine and see what he thinks, and maybe we could meet up after Blaine and Briana after work." Kurt said pulling out his phone, as he munched on his salad and gossiped with his girls and Jeff.

* * *

Blaine looked down at his vibrating pants, he saw the texted and read it, and he found it strange but asked Briana to come over for dinner later anyway.

"Why? It seems a little weird after all you are my boss?" Briana asked finishing up her salad.

"Kurt wants to get to know you."

"Okay, it would be a nice change instead of my drab apartment."

Blaine smiled and sent a quick reply to Kurt. "Come along we still have seven hours until we get off."

Briana sighed and followed Blaine to finish her first day of work. Six surgeries, fourteen broken bones, and ninety stiches later Blaine and Briana changed into normal clothes and walked to his apartment.

Briana was exhausted, but was awestruck as Blaine ushered into the apartment building, talk about luxury, they took the elevator up to the fortieth floor. Kurt and Jeff were watching Project Runway as they walked into the apartment, which couldn't have been more different than Briana's cheap one room apartment; there had to be at least six bedrooms in the apartment.

"Hello baby and Briana so nice to see you again." Kurt said getting up off the couch and hugged the petite blonde and kissed his husband. "I hope you like Chinese."

Briana smiled, "good choice." She said as Kurt led her into the kitchen.

"Briana, Jeff said something at lunch about money issues, and I have a solution, it might sound weird but you are our only hope." Kurt said as Briana took a bite of egg roll covered in soy sauce.

"Jeff I am going to kill you, and since I am a doctor it won't be that hard covering my tracts." She said and glared at Jeff with a bitch glare that made Kurt rethink what he was going to say.

"Bri you just confessed to a possible murder in front of two people, and besides you're only an Intern, and what we want you to do isn't that bad." Blaine said smiling at the blonde.

"Okay what is it you want me to do?" She asked as Kurt smiled.

"We want you to be our surrogate, you are our only hope, and we will pay you for it; however in order for that you would have to move in so we can keep an eye on you." Kurt said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"What!" Briana demanded feeling the room spin, as she all but choked on the egg roll she was eating.

Blaine looked at her knowing she was having a panic attack he placed a hand on her shoulder, "calm down look at me okay, just breathe."

"I want to, but it's a huge decision and I haven't finished school yet." She said hiccupping in between words.

"I know Bri, it's a lot to ask, but we have been to almost every surrogacy clinic in New York, and they have all rejected us, and it's painful watching Kurt become depressed after every rejection." Blaine said sweetly seeing the blonde girl calming down.

Jeff saw how angry Briana was, he practically envisioned his funeral as Briana glared at him he was sure that if looks could kill, Briana's look would have killed him. He hated seeing his friends depressed and knew Briana would be in deep shit if she didn't get help.

"Okay, I am willing to talk to a doctor about it, and I will do it on one condition." Briana said with a smile.

"Anything." Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"It doesn't turn awkward at work, Blaine. You can teach me so much that I could only dream about knowing." Briana said thinking back to earlier and how much of an amazing doctor Blaine was.

"So this means you'll do it?" Kurt asked with a huge smile on his pale face, he toppled over his chair in the process as he hugged Briana tightly.

"Yes Kurt, I would love to help you guys out, but please let go of me your crushing my internal organs."

Blaine laughed as Kurt reluctantly let go of Briana. "We also want you to be a part of the baby's life, because I refuse to not let the baby not know his/her mom, and you seem like the type to care more about her career than friends, and I am not letting you escape our clutches." Kurt said as thoughts of what the perfect nursery would look like.

"Thank you guys, but are you sure you want me as a roommate, my dad like calls every day and we have some pretty nasty conversations?"

"You are not getting out of it, I want to keep an eye on you, and besides apartment bills are expensive, and besides we don't care what conversations you have, we all hate someone in our family, but we deal with them anyway." Blaine replied with a smile remembering some of his most noteworthy arguments with his own father. After Blaine finished Medical School they started to have a father/son relationship, and his father accepted him for he was and didn't try to chance him.

"Thank you guys." Briana replied as Kurt hugged her again. "Thanks for inviting me over for dinner, and Blaine can you look into doctors for me? When do you want me to move in?"

"Sure sweetie and how about I make the appointment for a week from today and that should be plenty of time for us to get your room ready and don't worry about moving I am sure Jeff will do it for you." Blaine said with a warm smile, as he sent Jeff a glare which meant you are doing it and not getting out of it.

"That sounds great, and see you tomorrow, Blaine." Briana said grabbing her purse as Jeff followed her out the door.

Once they were safe out of earshot Briana let Jeff have it.

"Thank you for meddling into my life again, but I guess I should thank you for doing it, however I hate you for bringing it up to my boss." Briana spat the words at him.

"I'm sorry." Jeff replied hugging her.

"You are forgiven, but only because I hate fighting with you."

* * *

AN: So a nice shiny update, Review and tell me what you think. Please I love review's they make me happy.

Next Chapter: Briana and Blaine go to a fertility doctor, but what happens when things become really awkward when Bri knows the doctor, and Briana moves in with Kurt and Blaine, but will a certain person rune everything for them.


End file.
